narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bara Gaaden
Bara Gaaden (Rose Garden), is an ANBU-level Kunoichi of Senpūgakure and a member of the Senpūgakure ANBU. A user of Lava Release, she is reputed as Senpū's Rose Lava Empress for her usage. She works with Jakku Supai and Orochi Uchiha in the ANBU to help protect her dear village. Background As a young child, she was a prodigy, easily passing the Chunin Exams at age 12. The current Whirlwind Chief, Ryūko Maka saw this and instantly took her as a student to master her powers. By age 15, she entered the ANBU under Jakku's watch and did a lot of missions, in which she earned her moniker. She continued to work with the ANBU closely and helped take down the leader of the Reapers when he declared war on her village. She, Orochi and Jakku played a key role in defeating Odin and the rest of the Reapers. Afterwards, she helped repair the village and then continued to take part in the ANBU. She is also the one who then convinced Ryūko to join the Sixth Shinobi World War, to put an end to Sorane. Personality Bara is bubbly, fun-loving girl. She loves to train and fight strong opponets, anything to protect her village. But she also loves to make her battles fun, and usually flirts with opponets, using her appearance as help. This shows her cunning when it comes to battle; she seduces her opponet and then can easily defeat them. She is also good at coming up with other techniques on the field of battle. Appearance Bara is a very attractive young fair woman, being known for her looks, as well as her skills. She has a beautiful face, her long red hair flows, with one large bang that covers one of her red eyes and the right side of her face. She wears red and black Senpūgakure standard armor, with robes that show off her curvaeous figure. She carries a bladed spear, which she uses with her nature transformation. Abilities Nature Transformation She is a master of Fire, Earth and Lava Release. Her plentiful array of jutsu have earned her moniker as Senpūgakure's Rose Lava Empress. She can use any nature transformation (even any Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tōta), however, through her Execution by Kiss technique, that allows her, from a kiss to use the chakra natures of her opponets. She tends to use this only on opponets stronger than her however, and as a last resort. But she is also well known for her Tri-Clone technique, with which she makes a clone of Fire, Earth and Lava and uses them in conjuction to do many attacks. She can also denoate them, and manipulate their formations for many uses, from espionage, to sucide bombing, to straight combat. Yarijutsu Bara is a master of the spear and is skilled enough with it to battle ANBU-level masters of Kenjutsu on par. She is so good with her bladed spear that she uses it as her primary weapon and as an alternate to the traditonal ANBU sword. She can also use her spear in conjuction with her chakra natures, and her Tri-Clone technique.